The Time Portal
by Silver Shadows
Summary: Princess Serenity is tossed into the Gundam Wing world while playing tag with the senshi. The portal back is sealed for two years. Serenity decides to waste her time, and Quatre's money while she's here
1. Prolouge

Hi everyone! This is my first fic and, of course my first crossover. I haven't decided if there will be romance or not. It's going to be all up to you. Since this is Princess Serenity some things will be different. She's going to have a lot of technology that sounds really crappy.*sweatdrop* I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Time Portal  
By: Silver Shadows  
#Prolouge#  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Silver Millenium*  
  
Princess Serenity giggled as she ran through the gardens at the Moon Palace. She was playing tag with her friends and was currently running away from Haruka, the princess of Uranus, who was "it".  
  
Suddenly, A portal opened directly in front of Serenity. She fell straight through.  
  
*In the Gundam Wing Dimension*  
  
"Man, this is soo boring." Duo complained, "How are we supposed to fry the base in this cell?"  
  
"SHUT UP MAXWELL!" Wufie yelled with impatience while Heero gave Duo his famous death glare.  
  
Suddenly, yelling could be heard the boys looked up to see three Oz soldiers dragging a girl in a regal, white dress behind them. "LET ME GO!" the girl shouted,"I SAID LET ME GO! ARE YOU GUYS DEAF?!? LET ME GO!!" she was kicking and squirming and made a funny picture. A young girl, who couldn't be more than 14, giving three Oz soldiers a VERY hard time.   
  
All of the sudden, one of the kicks hit one of the soldiers right 'there'. He quickly let go of her and sank to the ground, she stomped on the foot of another soldier.  
(Serenity has on high-heels) By now, Duo was howling with laughter. Unfortunatly, the third guard shoved Serenity into the cell and slammed the door. Everyone heard the door slam shut.  
  
The girl quickly caught herself before she fell and turned around to face the door. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY YOU WERE EVER BORN!!! LET ME OUTTA HERE!" she screamed while pounding the door. The pilots winced as their ears rang and throbbed. All of a sudden, the girl whirled around and started pacing while mumbling death threats. Stopping when she reached the cell wall she asked out of the blue, "Where am I?"  
  
"You are at one of Oz's bases." Quatre answered, trying to be helpful.  
  
"Oz?" The girl questioned.   
  
"You don't know!?!" Duo asked staring wide-eyed at the stranger.  
  
"Oh! Where are my manners?" The girl said all of the sudden. She got up and dropped into a low, sweeping curtsy, "I am Princess Serenity. Heir to the Silver Millenium. High princess of the Milky Way Galaxy."  
  
"Princess?" the pilots chorused.  
  
"Of course! Who did you think I am?" Serenity asked, "By the way, who's Oz?"  
  
"You really don't know?" Wufie questioned. 'She must be as dumb as she is weak' he thought  
  
"Of course I don't!" Serenity pratically yelled, "How am I supposed to know when I fall through a portal to some unknown world!?!"  
  
"Another world?" the pilots chorused, "Unknown place?"   
  
"Uhh, Princess..." Quatre started but was cut off by Serenity.  
  
"Just Serenity will do. I always hated the 'Princess' stuff. Oh, and what are your names?"  
  
"I'm Duo, he's Quatre the nice one, that's Trowa the silent one, the one giving you death glares is Heero, and the wierd one is Wu-man." Duo said earning many death glares from Heero and Wufie.  
  
"MAXWELL!" Wufie yelled, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IT'S WUFIE NOT WU-MAN!!??!"  
  
At the sight of the two gundam pilots fighting, Serenity started to giggle soon it became laughter!  
  
"May I ask what's so funny ONNA?!?" Wufie practically screamed.  
  
"The name's Serenity not Onna!" Serenity screamed back then, she hushed her voice " And if  
you want to get out of here I suggest you call me that."  
  
Wufie opened his mouth to retort when 4 pairs of hands clamped down on his mouth. "Do you know how to get out of here?" Heero asked in a serious tone.  
  
"Sure!" Serenity chirped,"It's a piece of cake."  
  
"Then get us outta here!!" Duo cheered. The rest of the pilots nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay but first, how do you want to get out of here?" the G-boys looked questionally at each other,"The loud way or anonymous way?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I'm done!!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thank you Eternal Flame for editing this. Thank you Silver Ray, imouto-chan, for posting this! 


	2. Chapter One

Hey everyone!; I'm back!! Anyways, I have great ideas for this fan-fic!:) For those of you who like my writing please look at the authors notes at the end of this chapter. It is a brief summary of my next fan-fiction idea. Let me know if you like it! I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR GUNDAM WING!! I ALSO DON'T KNOW A LOT ABOUT GUNDAM WING SO SOME THINGS MIGHT NOT BE ACCURATE!! THANK YOU ETERNAL FLAME OF MARS, FOR EDITING MY FIC!! Okie dokie, I'm done blabbing now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Time Portal  
By:Silver Shadows   
#Chapter1#  
  
"..." means talking  
'...' means thinking(talking in their minds)  
...means thinking  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Last Time*  
  
"Do you want to get out of here the loud way or anonymous way?"  
()()()()()()()()()  
*This Time*  
  
"What do you mean the loud way or anonymous way?" Quatre questioned.  
  
"Well," Serenity answered,"I could decipher the code to get us out of here (AN: In my story the key to exiting out of the cell is to punch in the right code. If you punch in the wrong code all of the alarms will go off. Heero and the rest of the Gundam pilots can't do this because they don't have any equipment.) or I could..."  
  
"How would you get the right code? If you punch in the wrong one, all the alarms will go off." Duo cut Serenity off.  
  
"Easy! With this!" With that, Serenity reached into her inter-dimensional space pocket  
(AN: It defies the laws of physics, I know. These things have an unlimited amount of space where you can store anything. Also, Serenity has a lot of these.) and pulled out a strange looking device.  
  
"What's that?" Heero questioned in a montone voice.  
  
Duo gasped. "Heero doesn't know what that is!?! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!!"(AN: I know, it's corny but... *sigh*)  
  
Serenity giggled,"Don't blame Heero. He shouldn't know what it is. I came from a different place, remember? Anyways, this is a Mercurian Code Decipherer. It's only availiable to the royal families."  
  
"Cool! How does it work?" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Like this." Serenity answered. All of the pilots gathered around her as she put the palm sized machine (AN: Think of a blue walkie talkie with many buttons.) on the wall. Next, Serentiy typed in a code. "Inorder for this to work you need to type in the right code. You can't use another decipheror to get the code of a decipherer." (AN: *sweatdrop*) Then, she pushed a red button. The little machine made several beeping noises before emitting a pulsing red glow.   
  
"Done." Serenity announced, putting the device back into one of her space pockets.  
  
The pilots watched in awe as the door slowly creaked open. Heero's eyes widened slightly in amazment, but other than that his face remained emotionless. Heero steped out of the prison and slightly montioned for them to follow him.   
  
Wufei made wild gestering motions with his hands (AN: If they talk they will be caught okay?) but no one could figure out what he was trying to say. Suddenly, Serenity slapped her head.  
  
Again, she reached into her space pocket, but this time she pulled out six tiny circular objects. They were black with little red circles in them. She put one on her temple and held the rest out for the pilots. All of the pilots looked at them warily.   
  
Quatre gave a silent sigh. Cautiously, he picked one up and put it on his temple. His eyes widened as he heard a voice in his mind. 'I'm glad you put this on Quatre! It's a mind speaking device . Get the others to put these on and I will show you guys how to work these.  
  
Quatre looked at Serenity who nodded. Quatre turned around to face his fellow comerades. Slowly, he nodded his head. Heero and Trowa put on the devices. When they heard the voice inside their heads they started. 'You gotta get Wufie to put his on. I'm only explaining how to work these things once!'  
  
They glanced over to see Wufei leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him. The look on his face said, I'm not putting on one of those things no matter what! Heero glared and nodded at Trowa. They both grabbed Wufie's arms and held the struggling boy down as Serenity put the last device on him.  
  
'Now, as I was saying to Quatre, these are mind speakers. Concentrate on who you want to speak with and think what you want to say. The person or people you are thinking of will recive your message or thought. These only work if both sides have these devices on. It might be hard at first but you will get the hang of it.'   
  
'This is way cool!' Duo exclaimed.  
  
'Hn.' Heero grunted.  
  
'So, Wu-man. Glad you put this dohicky on?' Duo teased.  
  
'MAXWELL!!! DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN!'  
  
'Stop it! I did not give you these devices so you can argue! We don't have time for this.' Serenity commanded 'Now, how do we get out of here?'  
  
'Follow me.' Heero commanded.  
  
The group of six silently walked down the empty hallway. 'Guys?' a voice,Quatre, timidly thought. 'How are we going to get Serenity out of here? Our Gundams can only fit 1 person.'  
  
'QUATRE!' Heero barked (AN: heeheehee **SWEATDROP**) 'We don't know if she's the enmey or not. For all we know, she could be a spy!'  
  
'I agree with Heero' Trowa thought. Serenity jumped, he had been so silent that she had forogotten about him. Still, she was hurt that they didn't trust her.  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of blackish greenish light. When everyone could see again, they saw...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
HAHAHAHA! Aren't I evil? This is a great cliff hanger. I'll be nice and give you a hint though, 'blackish greenish light'. THINK!!! Anyways, I have a great idea for a new fic. Here is what I have so far. (The out line of the fic) Keep in mind that this might change a little.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Heero finds a half starving little girl out on the streets. He takes her home and nourishes her back to health. When he brings her to Quatres mansion he finds out that all of the other pilots also have little toddlers with them. Quatre invites everyone to stay at his mansion for a while. The pilots grow attached to each of the little girls (the one thay each found) and become very protective of them. They are the family that each of the pilots never had, lost, or don't remember. Soon these little tots develop special abilities, but OZ finds out and wants the little girls. The pilots must protect the ones they have grown so fond of.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
How do ya like it? once again, I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR GUNDAM WING, BUT I DO OWN THESE IDEAS SO DON'T STEAL THEM!!! THANK YOU ETERNAL FLAME FOR EDITING MY FICS!!! THANK YOU SILVER RAY, FOR POSTING MY FICA!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
~Silver Shadows. 


	3. Chapter Two

Greetings to you all!! If you are here that means you like my fic right?!?! Anyways, I am going to make up a lot of new technology for this fic. They might have dopey names though. *sweatdrop* Oh, and about the little preview for my new fic, I have really great ideas for that fic but I'm having a little trouble starting it. So, if I do get it out, please bear with me and read it. Over time I will improve it. I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR GUNDAM WING!! I ALSO DON'T KNOW A LOT ABOUT GUNDAM WING SO SOME THINGS MIGHT NOT BE ACCURATE!! THANK YOU ETERNAL FLAME OF MARS, FOR EDITING MY FIC!! AND THANK YOU, SILVER RAY, FOR POSTING MY FICS! Heeheehee, I've done a lot of blabbing haven't I? Soooo, on with the fic!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Time Portal  
By: Silver Shadows  
#Chapter2#  
  
"..." means talkingIMPORTANT!! THERE WILL BE A LOT OF THOUGHT  
'...' means thinking(talking in their minds) SPEAKING IN MY FIC SO NOTICE THE DIFFERENCE   
... means thinking BETWEEN '...' AND THESE "...". ^-^  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Last time*  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of blackish greenish light. When they could see again they saw...  
()()()()()()()()()  
*This time*  
  
When they could see again they saw an image of a lady with long green hair. Half of it was done in a bun while the rest hung down to her ankles. She was wearing a white fuku (body suit) with a black-green mini skirt and carried a big key like staff.  
  
"PUU!" Serenity shouted, forgetting that she had to be quiet.  
  
Heero glared at her and said, "Be quiet! Now OZ knows we have escaped!"  
  
Sailor Pluto smiled and said, "No need to worry, I have momentarily frozen time."  
  
"How can you do that?" Trowa spoke up.  
  
"That is none of your concern. I am here to tell the princess that the portal she fell through has some strange properties to it. I can not take you back through one of my portals and the portal that can take you back won't open until another two Earth years."  
  
Serenity flung herself onto Pluto and cried, "Oh Puu, what am I supposed to do!?!"  
  
Pluto looked at the young princess in her arms and sadly answered, "I am sorry Princess, but I can not tell you. You have to understand me."  
  
Serenity sniffed and choked out, "I understand."  
  
Pluto nodded and prepared to go back through the portal she had came from. Before she entered the portal she spoke, "Take good care of the princess. She is vital to your war. She must not fall into the hands of the enemy. When I leave time will immediately unfreeze. Good luck." With that said, Sailor Pluto vanished into the portal.  
  
'What was that all about?' Duo questioned. (An:*Sigh* Duo, clueless as usual)  
  
'Duo, sometimes I wonder what your brain is made out of.' Wufei muttered.  
  
'Hey! What was that supposed to mean!?!?' Duo cried.  
  
'It was nothing Duo. I think we should focus on the matter at hand. Like the lady said, we are in charge of the Princess so we should help her. First, I think we should worry about getting out of here. Then, we ask questions. All right Heero?' Quatre stated.  
  
'Hn.' Heero grunted.  
  
'That's yes in Heeroish.' Duo said, adding his two cents. (AN: That was a metaphor. Just had to try *sweatdrop*)  
  
'We are forgetting something.' Trowa spoke up, 'How are we going to get Serenity out of here?'  
  
'I'm sorry that I'm causing so many problems.' Serenity quietly said, 'If you want to leave me here I will understand.'  
  
'Nonsense! You are coming with us. After all, you got us out of the prison.' Quatre quickly replied, horrified at the thought.  
  
'I will have nothing to do with that onna.' Wufei immediately reasoned.  
  
'Enough!!' Heero finally cut in, 'We have to start moving before OZ finds us.'  
  
So, once again the party of six started silently trekking over the metal floor. Suddenly, Serenity thought, 'Do you guys hear that noise?'  
  
Immediately, all five of the pilots stopped. Then they all heard it. It was the sound of boots thumping dully on the floor. They were getting close and closer.  
  
'Aw $@#@#@%@%!!'Duo cursed, 'I can't believe they found out we're missing already!'  
  
They all froze when they saw four soldiers round the corner. "FREEZE!" the leader shouted while one of the remaining soldiers said into a walkie talkie (An: I don't know if they still use those things in the Gundam world, but bear with me!) "We have found the escaped convicts."  
  
"Uhh..." Serenity timidly spoke up, "Those are bad guys, right?"  
  
"As bad as they get." Duo answered.  
  
"Good." Serenity said. With that she reached into her space pocket and pulled out, what looked like a pen. It was about 4 inches long and was silver. It had multicolored dots with the signs of all of the Planets, save Earth, on it. It also had a few other dots.  
  
"Halt!" on of the soldiers commanded, " Drop your weapon or we will be forced to shoot!"  
  
When Serenity heard this she quickly raised the pen like weapon and pointed it at the offending Oz soldiers. She pressed one of the buttons and all eyes watched as a beam of maroon light emitted from the pen. The Oz soldiers reacted quickly and were about to pull the triggers of their guns, but it was too late. The light made contact. Instantly, the four soldiers froze in their places. They were now immobile.  
  
"Man, I've got to get me some of those gadgets you have." Duo said, speaking out loud. Now that they were discovered they didn't have the mind speak.  
  
"Hurry, they won't stay frozen long." Serenity anxiously said pointing to the soldiers. "And those guns won't work anymore." she added when she saw Heero advancing on the Oz soldiers.(AN: the G-boyz told her about guns and all that junk okay?) "Here take these." With that she reached into her space pocket and took out five more pen like things. These were black and only had the signs of all of the planets on the buttons. they didn't have extra ones. She threw one to each of the pilots who caught them and looked at her questionably.   
  
"What are we supposed to do with these?" Quatre questioned.  
  
"I'll tell you on our way out of here. For now get MOVING!!" Serenity answered.  
  
As the group of six once again started to move, but at a quicker pace this time, Serenity switched back to mind speaking. 'These are called Planetary Pens. They are very powerful and special. The reason I am using mind speaking is that these can't fall into the wrong hands for now. When we get out of here to safety I will fix it so only you can use these. For now, aim and press the greenish blackish button to activate the stunner.'  
  
'Cool! Our very own gadgets!' Duo silently cheered.  
  
'You braided baka! We already have special gadgets. Our gundams remember!?!' Wufei barked.  
  
Heero glared at Wufei and he immediately shut up.  
  
Duo, on the other hand, howled with laughter. 'Who's the baka now!?! Serenity wasn't supposed to know about the Gundams and Heero's going to kill you! HA HA HA HA!'  
  
The rest of the pilots sweat dropped as Heero aimed the Planetary Pen at Duo, 'Omae o koruso.' was all that everyone heard.  
  
"Uh... shouldn't we be going now?" Serenity timidly spoke up.  
  
"Hn"  
  
With that the group resumed walking. Suddenly, Heero froze, causing all of the others to halt behind him. He looked around the corner and cursed. Turning back to the still clueless group of people lying in a heap at his feet, Heero spoke in perfect monotone, "We will have to fight. The Oz soldiers have heavily guarded our gundams."(An: Heero finally decided that it was okay for Serenity to know about the gundams)  
  
"How are we supposed to get past all of those guards when the only things arming us are these pens. I mean, even we couldn't possibly stun all of those soldiers." Duo asked, peering around the corner.  
  
Serenity sighed, "Oh ye of little faith." She mumbled, "Here, it's time you learn of another function of these pens." Taking out her personal pen, she pushed a blue button. Immediately, a blue sphere incased her and the rest of the pilots. "Now, we can walk through without getting hurt."  
  
"Uh... colony to Serenity! How are we not supposed to get hurt!?! Those soldiers have A LOT of guns, and believe me, it HURTS when you are shot." Duo yelled in a whisper.  
  
"If you would just LET ME EXPLAIN, you would find out that this is a shield that can deflect almost anything." Serenity explained exasperated, "Seeing that those guns aren't very powerful we should get through with no problem."  
  
Suddenly, Trowa spoke up, "How are we going to get her out of here?"  
  
"She can ride in my gundam with me..." Quatre trailed off and looked at the rest of the pilots.  
  
"There's not enough room in a gundam for that onna." Wufei stated while Serenity muttered about the onna comment.  
  
"Your gundams have hands right?" Serenity questioned.  
  
"Yeah... and your point is...?" Duo trailed off.  
  
"I'll ride in the hand of one of the gundams" Serenity replied smugly.  
  
"WHAT!?!" was the response she got from all of the guys.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know this isn't a good cliffhanger but.. *Shrugs*   
Anywayz, I'm sorry this chapter is all talk and nothing really great. I'm new at this so gimme a break!! It'll get better as I go along. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  



	4. Chapter Three

Hiya'll *ducks the things being thrown* What did I do!?! You can't be mad that I left you on a cliff hanger can you!?! *ducks from more things that are being thrown* Okay,... I guess you can. THIS IS THE UNEDITED VERSION OF CHAPTER3. BECAUSE I GOT SOOO MANY GOOD REVIEWS I HAVE DECIDED TO POST THIS UP. ENJOY!! Seeing that you're all probably really mad at me by now, I will zoom by this. Idon'townSailorMoonor gundamwingsodon'tsue!! Thank you Eternal Flame for editing my fics and remember to REVIEW OR YOU WON'T GET ANYMORE CHAPTERS!!! Ahem, I'm done now.  
PS: I'm changing the spelling of Heero to Hiiro.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Time Portal  
By:Silver Shadows  
#Chapter3#  
  
"..." means talkingIMPORTANT!! THERE WILL BE A LOT OF THOUGHT  
'...' means thinking(talking in their minds) SPEAKING IN MY FIC SO NOTICE THE DIFFERENCE   
... means thinking BETWEEN '...' AND THESE "...". ^-^  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Last time*  
  
"Your gundams have hands right?" Serenity questioned.  
  
"Yeah... and your point is...?" Duo trailed off.  
  
"I'll ride in the hand of one of the gundams" Serenity replied smugly.  
  
"WHAT!?!" was the response she got from all of the guys.  
()()()()()()()()()  
*This time*  
  
"Are you insane!?!" Duo exclaimed, wide eyed.  
  
"Onna!! Not only are you weak and dumb, but you're crazy as well!!" Wufei declared.  
  
"Hey! I resent that! I'm not weak, stupid, and most certiantly not crazy!" Serenity retorted hotly.  
  
"It won't work." Hiiro said unfazed by the argument that was taking place,"We would have to sieze a space suit and we don't have time."  
  
"Ha! I'm the princess of the moon! I don't need a space suit. I can breath just fine In space." Serenity said smugly.  
  
"They heard us." Trowa calmly stated, pointing to the OZ soldiers walking towards the corner that would led to their hiding spot. (An: Okay, okay, that was corny but...*shrugs*)  
  
"Alright, I will carry Serenity-hime in my gundam." Quatre finally said as Serenity activated the shield.   
  
"Everyone, on the count of three, run. One...two...THREE!" Serenity shouted and they all ran towards the gundams. The gaurds raised their guns and started shooting like crazy. Each bullet zoomed towards the group of six, but they were instiantly deflected. The gaurds were so scared that they nearly wet their pants. Hiiro remembered that there were security cameras watching them and lifted the stunner. He made a direct hit and hoped that the camera would stop recording.  
  
"HA! Look, the bullets don't harm us. NANANANANANA!!!*blows raspberry*" Duo teased and stopped to taunt the gaurds. Immediatly,(since Serenity and the other g-boyz were now running ahead of Duo)Duo popped(litterially) out of the shield. Instantly, bullets rang all around him. Duo screamed loudly and hightailed it back to Serenity.  
  
"Duo no baka!! If I'm not within a 12 foot radius of you the shield won't protect you!" Serenity scolded as the rest of the pilots stored the info in their heads. As they neared the gundams they all split up and went to their seperate gundams. Serenity waited as each of the gundam eyes glowed with an eerie green color. Suddenly, Sandrock reached down with a gigantic hand and plucked Serenity off of the ground. Using it other hand to protect Serenity from the onslaught of bullets, Sandrock waited as Wing Zero lifted it's buster rifle(?????) and shot open the door. Then, all five gundams lifted off, shooting into outer space.  
  
"All mobile dolls report to section XVI. We have five escaped gundams and one wierd female." A voice blared over the speaker.  
  
"HEY!!! I'M NOT WIERD!" Serenity cried outraged. Her aura began to glow silver and she drew her arm back. Between the cracks of Sandrock's hand a silver beam shot out, blowing up three mobile dolls in the process.  
  
"Whoa... you gotta teach me how to do that." Duo exclaimed from the cockpit of Deathscythe.  
  
"Correction, CAPTURE THAT SCYCO GIRL!! ALIVE!" The mysterious voice shouted.  
  
"Let's go." Hiiro said with his usual montone voice.  
  
"To where?" Duo questioned, clueless as usual.  
  
"The only mansion I have that isn't occupied by my sisters right now is the one at the edge of the Sanq Kindom." Quatre replied sheepishly.  
  
Hiiro looked a little sick but still spoke in montone,"Then we will go to the mansion."  
  
"You mean we have to be that close to scyco peacecraft!?!.. EEEWWWW!" Duo gagged.  
  
"Maxwell! Stop screaming like an onna!"  
  
"Hey! You stop insulting my fellow females and I!!!" (AN:~_~' can you guess who they are?)  
  
"Guys, please, stop fighting. Take your anger out on the mobile dolls if you have to." Quatre pleaded.(AN: I know this doesn't sound Quatreish but...*shrugs*) The gundams formed a protective circle around Sandrock, since it had it's hands full.  
  
"We'll clear a path for you." Hiiro said.  
  
Inside the cockpit of Deathscythe, Duo grinned, "It's time for Shinigami to strike again!"   
Deathscythe's engines flared as it shot off into the mass of oncoming mobile dolls. Using it's energy scythe, it swung it around in a circle, taking out about 7 mobile dolls. Then, it slashed everywhere until you could onty see a green streak.  
  
"Time to join the braided baka." Wufei muttered under his breath. Nataku(Sp?) extended it's dragon claw(???) and blew up 4 mobile dolls.  
  
"..." Heavyarms used it's chest rifles(???) and repeatidly shot the rest of the mobile dolls until they blew up.  
  
Wing Zero lifted it's buster rifle again and blew up the base. "Mission accomplished."  
  
Having left nothing but a twisted hunk of melted meatal (AN: The blast was weak alright?! Geez, stop stairing at me.) behind, the five gundams turned around and flew towards the Earth, Sandrock leading the way. Five giant gundams landed infront of a GIGANTIC mansion. Lucky for the pilots, the mansion was sourrounded by trees so no one could see the gundams. From the hand of Sandrock, a figure hopped out. It floated (An: Litterly) towards the ground and landed in a heap of white.  
  
"So this is Earth huh? I've always wanted to explore this planet, but mother always said no, you can't. Earth isn't part of the alliance, and it could be dangerous down there." Serenity said, mimicking her mothers voice. Standing up, she tried to walk, but fell down in a flurry of white."*sigh* I wonder how long it's going to take for my body to adjust this time."  
  
The cockpit of Deathscythe opened and Duo jumped out. Running to Serenity who was now laying on her back, he flopped down beside her. "What's the matter babe?" He asked.  
  
Serenity blushed at the 'babe' comment and answered, "Duo, don't call me 'babe'. You can call me Serenity, Renity, Rena, or Sere. As for what's the matter, my body hasn't adjusted to the Earth's gravity. I won't be able to walk around without some help for awhile, but I estimate that it will only take 1 to 2 day for my body to adjust."  
  
"That just shows how weak you are...onna."  
  
Serenity started, it was clear that she didn't hear the other 4 pilots get out of their gundams. Rolling around so that she was on her stomache she blinked. "Where are those robots?" She questioned.  
  
"Gundams," Quatre corrected, "and they have been transported to my basement."  
  
"Like I was saying, you are nothing but a weak onna. Don't expect my help." Wufei said smugly, as Hiiro nodded his head."  
  
"Fine! I know when I'm not wanted!" Serenity shouted. She got up so fast that almost no one saw the tears glistining in her eyes. Almost.(An: Okay, she can get up fast because she's mad.)  
Shakily, she stormed off.  
  
"Rena, wait!!" Duo shouted. Getting up he glared at Wufei and Hiiro before he ran after the fleeing girl. 'Man, she sure can run fast when she's angry.' he thought as he continued to persue her.  
  
"You should go and apologize to Serenity-hime! You made her cry!" Quatre scolded. (AN: *shrugs* so it doesn't sound like Quatre...)  
  
"I'm not about to apologize to a weak onna." Wufei said, turning his back on Quatre and Trowa. (AN: Hiiro had already dissapeared to god knows where.)   
  
Quatre sighed and glanced over his shoulder at the dense woods. 'I sure hope Duo finds Serenity-hime' he thought, walking towards the mansion with Trowa close behind.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@##@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Serenity ran and ran until her body couldn't handle the Earth's gravity anymore. She collapsed against a tree and started to cry. "Oh Puu... what am I supposed to do now? ...I have no where to go...." she trailed off and started to sob once again. A branch cracked behind her and she turned around. There, walking closer, was Duo. "Oh, it's you. What do you want? Have you come to insult me more?" she asked bitterly.  
  
"Rena, I'm sorry about what Wu-baka said. Not all of us feel that way. I mean, I want you here and so does Quatre. I'm not sure about Trowa but..." Duo trailed off as he sat down beside Serenity.  
  
"Are you telling the truth? You don't have to say these things just to make me feel better you know. If you don't want me around, I'm sure I could go somewhere else." Serenity said softly.  
  
"NO! That's not what I'm doing. I want you around and all... Look, I might not know how you feel about being seperated from the people who care about you but trust me, you're a lot better off than we gundam pilots are. At least you have people who care weather you exist or not. Well... Quatre does have his 29 sisters... and Trowa has his sister Cathrine." Duo said, trying to explain everything.  
  
"What do you mean? Doesn't your family care about you?" Serenity asked.  
  
Duo looked down and Serenity felt sorry that she even brought it up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't butt in to your buisness. If you don't want to tell me I'll understand."  
  
"No, it's okay, I'll tell you. This war we're fighting is against Oz, when the war first started, my parents were killed. I was one of the many children orphaned by this war..." Duo then procedded to tell Serenity about his street friends dying, and how he was so desperate that he broke into a hospital, but it was too late. He told her about the Maxwell church massacere, and about the colonies abandoning them after they had worked so hard to protect them. by the time he was finished Serenity had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she whispered, sliver tears trickling down her eyes.  
  
"Don't be," Duo murmered,"I'm not worth your tears."  
  
"Oh, but Duo, you are! No one this young should go through so much! From now on, I'll worry about you and care if you exist, okay?" Serenity said solemly,"You won't be invisible to the world any more." She placed her hand on his and squeezed it reassuringly.(An: *sigh* this is soooooo corny. I stink at this stuff.)  
  
"Okay." Duo said, smiling a bit. (AN: I was going to have Duo cry but I thought that would be waaay OOC.) "Come on," Duo got up, pulling on Serenity's hand,"we should be heading back. Quatre is bound to be worried about us by now."  
  
Serenity nodded and stood up on shaky legs. Suddenly she fell down. "Oomf!" She exclaimed, "I'm sorry Duo, I spent all of my energy running away. I can't stand up at all."  
  
"That's all right. I'll carry you back." Duo smiled and picked her up.  
  
"Duo! You better not drop me!" Serenity shrieked.  
  
"I don't know about that, you're gonna have to behave yourself." Duo teased.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@##@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Quatre looked out of the window for the twentieth time. He was about to colse the shutters when a figure on the horizon cought his attention. With the sun setting behind the approaching figure, it was hard to make out who he/she was but the swing braid belonging to Duo couldn't be mistaken. Quatre hurridly ran to the front door and opened it. When Duo entered the mansion Quatre saw Serenity sleeping peacefully in Duo's arms. "What happened?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, we just had a little talk, that's all." Duo replied," Her body couldn't handle the extra stress and she fell asleep halfway here. Do you have a place for me to put her?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Follow me." Quatre led Duo through several hallways before finally opening a door. Inside was a gigantic bed chamber. In the corner of the room stood an authentic rosewood dresser. In the center, stood a huge, fluffy, four poster, white bed. The canopy  
was decorated with white silk with red roses stiched into it. The satin pillows were arranged so that it gave a simple, but beautiful effect. The blankets were creamy peach with flower petals covering it. If front of the bed stood a vanity mirrior. At the head of the bed was a picture of a young lady with platinium blonde hair falling around her in shimmering locks.   
  
"You can put her on the bed now." Quatre said, startling Duo out of his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, sure." gently, he placed Serenity on the be and covered her up. Giving her one last glance before he followed Quatre out of the door.  
  
"Duo, your room is the one to the right of Serenity-hime's, Hiiro's is to the left, mine's is around the corner, Trowa's is the one beside mine, and I thought it would be best if Wufei stayed far away from her so his is at the other end of the mansion." Quatre said, leading Duo to his room. After Duo said good night Quatre left for his own room and a strange quietness settled on the mansion.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Whew! That was a loooong one. Who's happy for me? YOU!^.^ Neewayz, see ya next time!  
Duo-chan: Remember to review!!  
Quat-chan: Miss.Silver would be so happy if you reviewed, so please review.  
Fei-chan: Humph! I say that onna doesn't deserve reviews.  
Silver Shadows: WHAT!! I worked hard on this Fei-baka! Hii-chan, shoot him. Shoot him! *whispers* Shoot him and I won't make you do stupid things. After all, I have the POWER.  
Hii-chan: Omae o koruso Wufie...  
Fei-chan: WHAT!!! INJUSTICE!  
Silver Shadows: Go Hii-chan! After this you're gundam will be SUPERIOR! *sweatdrop*  
Trowa-chan-...  



	5. Chapter Four

Hello ppls!~.~' THANKS SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. *sniff* I'm sooo happy! PLEASE TELL ME WHO YOU WANT SERENITY TO BE WITH!!!  
Fei-chan: Onna, you talk too much.  
Silver Shadows: Hey! *smacks Fei-baka on the head*  
Quat-chan: *sigh* Ignore them, on with the story.   
(In the background...)  
Fei-chan: Ouch! Onna! Stop pulling my hair!  
Silver Shadows: Fei-baka! Get your foot out of my stomach!  
Fei-chan: Hey!  
Duo-chan: Go Silver!!  
Hii-chan: Omae o koruso...  
Trowa-chan:...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Time Portal  
By:Silver Shadows  
#Chapter4#  
  
"..." means talkingIMPORTANT!! THERE WILL BE A LOT OF THOUGHT  
'...' means thinking(talking in their minds) SPEAKING IN MY FIC SO NOTICE THE DIFFERENCE   
... means thinking BETWEEN '...' AND THESE "...". ^-^  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Last time*  
  
"Duo, your room is the one to the right of Serenity-hime's, Hiiro's is to the left, mine's is around the corner, Trowa's is next to mine, and I thought it would be best if Wufei stayed far away from her so his is at the other end of the mansion." Quatre said, leading Duo to his room. After Duo said good night Quatre left for his own room and a strange quietness settled on the mansion.  
()()()()()()()()()  
*This time*  
  
Serenity squinted as the bright rays of the sun shone through the window. She moaned and turned over. Just as she was about to fall back asleep the door slammed open.  
  
"Ohayo! Rise and shine sleepy head!" a cheerful voice shouted.  
  
"Go away Duo-chan!" Serenity replied, chucking a pillow in Duo's direction.  
  
Duo-chan? Duo thought, bulshing lightly until a pillow hit him in the face. "Hey!" he cried, grabbing the pillow and throwing it back at Serenity. And so began an all out pillow war. Shrieks of laughter could be heard throught the mansion.  
  
"Guys, it's time to..." Quatre had entered the room to announce that it was time for breakfast, but he was cut off as a stray pillow flew into his face. "Oomf!"  
  
"Ha ha! You've done it now Duo-chan! Quat-chan is going to be angry at you!" Serenity shrieked with laughter.  
  
Quat-chan? Quatre thought, turning tomato red at that comment.  
  
"Nu uh! You were the one who threw it Rena-chan! Besides, you made Quatre turn red." Duo said, pointing an accusing finger at Serenity.  
  
"*gasp* How dare you accuse me!" Serenity said lofitly. She turned her head, trying to give the impression of a disgusted lady, but her attempts were foiled as she giggled uncontrllably.  
  
"Rena-chan..." Duo growled as he tackled her, tickling her unmercilessly.  
  
"Duo..*giggle*.chan..*gasp*..s..sssto..*giggle* stop!" Serenity shrieked, rolling around and giggling hystarically.  
  
"Nope. Not until you say Duo is the great Shinigami and I will worship him forever!" Duo demanded.  
  
"No! I refuse!" Serenity gasped between breaths.  
  
"Rena-chan, you're mean." Duo pouted.  
  
Quatre looked at the scene going on with unbelieving eyes. How did Duo change so much? He was always humerous, but the smile of his never reached his eyes. Quatre knew it had something to do with Duo's past, but never confronted him with it. Now, Duo was actually smiling a genuine smile and laughter filled the air. Did one girl really change him so much? How did this happen so fast? It must have something to do with yesterday. Quatre concluded.  
  
A gun shot sounded and everything stopped. Serenity looked towards the sound with wide, frightened eyes. From in the shadows, Hiiro stepped out. "It's too noisy." he plainly stated.(AN: Okay, so the pilots are OOC! But not that much!)  
  
"Awww, Hii-man, you never let us have any fun." Duo whined.  
  
Hiiro glared at the Hii-man comment and fired another bullet.  
  
"Eeep!" Duo shrieked, as the bullet missed him by a mere millimeter and lodged itself into the wall. He dived behind Serenity and whimpered,"Rena-chan, protect me!"  
  
Serentiy giggled and asked Quatre,"Quat-chan, do they always do this?"  
  
Once again, Quatre blushed a tomato red befor replying,"No, it's usually Duo and Wufei."   
  
"Oh... well than I hope Duo-chan wants to live to see his next birthday!" Serenity said, while Hiiro raised an eyebrow at the -chan comments.  
  
"Rena-chan, that was mean." Duo whined.  
  
"Anyways, I was wondering if you would like some breakfast." Quatre said, recovering from his blush.  
  
"FOOD!" Both Serenity and Duo shouted, their eyes growing wide with the thought of food.  
  
"All right! I'm there...but, do you have a change of clothes? This dress is becoming uncomfortable." Serenity asked Quatre who was still staring at the cloud of dust where Duo once stood.  
  
"And, he doesn't even know where the kitchen is."Quatre sighed before answering Serenity's question,"Sure! Just help yourself to the clothes in that dresser. I'll be waiting outside so you won't get lost." Then, Quatre closed the door to let Serenity dress in privacy. "Hiiro, you don't have to wait here you know. I could always give you directions to the kitchen."  
  
Hiiro nodded his head and memorized to the looong list of directions that would lead him to the kitchen. After Quatre had finished giving him the directions, he nodded to Trowa, who had come out while Quatre was giving him directions, and together, they left. Two minutes later, Serenity came out. She had chosen a baby blue tank top that had green sparkles all over it, snow white flare jeans, and she still wore her white slippers. Her hair was not done up in it's usual odangoes. Instead, she had put it into a high ponytail that reached her calf. (AN: Remember, this is Princess Serenity we're talking about. Her hair is SUPER long! :) "Wow... you look great!" was all Quatre could stutter out as they started walking.  
  
"Thank you, but these clothes are a little too long for me. Do you have anything shorter?" Serenity asked.  
  
"No, but later on I could take you shopping." Quatre sugested.  
  
"Well... I wouldn't want to bother you. After all, I don't have any money and I certainly wouldn't want you to waste your money on me." Serenity said.  
  
Quatre stopped in front of a HUGE wooden door. It had two dragons circling a pearl carved on it. "Oh, it's no problem at all." Quatre assured Serenity,"As for the issue of money, you don't need ot worry about it. I've got enough."  
  
"Thanks Quat-chan!" Serenity beamed and pecked Quatre on the cheek. Then, she pushed open the door and left Quatre standing wide-eyed and blushing feriously.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@##@#@#@#@#@#@  
*Inside the kitchen*  
  
Hiiro looked up, from the bowl of cereal he was eating (AN: *sweatdrop* Well... HE HAS TO EAT SOMETHING!!), to see Serenity waltz in. In truth, he was curious about this girl. She had already gained Duo and Quatre's trust, and they had gained her's.(He figured this out from the -chans-) Also, she claimed to be from another world, pulled stuff out of no where, shot out silver energy beams, and had so much new technology. Hiiro didn't quite understand everything that was going on, and he wouldn't trust this new girl until he got all of the answers he wanted. Unconciously, his hand slid to the -pen- that the girl had given them. He would have to study this gadget later.  
  
Trowa just looked up, from his bowl of cereal, and nodded his head in greeting. As far as he was concerned, if Quatre trusted Serenity, then he would have to too.  
  
As Serenity sat down, Quatre entered the kitchen. Serenity picked up the box of cereal that was in the middle of the table and looked at it strangely."Uh... what's this?" she asked.  
  
Quatre sat down and replied,"That's cereal. You pour it into the bowl and eat it with a spoon." Quatre explained, taking the box from Serenity's hand and demonstrated. "I also have scrambled eggs if you want to eat that instead."   
  
"No, that's okay, I'll have the cereal. Besides, I know what eggs taste like, and I have no clue as to what cereal tastes like." Serenity said, taking the bowl of cereal that Quatre offered. She picked up her spoon and was about to taste the cereal when the door burst open.  
  
There, in the enterance, stood Duo dragging Wufei in by his shirt. "See Wu-man. I told ya I knew how to get to the kitchen! My nose knows where food is!"  
  
"Maxwell..." Wufei deattached himself from Duo's grip before finishing his sentence, " I'M GOING TO CHOP THAT BRAID OF YOUR'S INTO MICROSCOPIC PICES AND HAVE YOU EAT IT WHEN I'M DONE!" Wufei screamed while chasing Duo around the kitchen wit his kanata.  
  
"EEEEEPPPPPP!!!!! HEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPP!" Duo screamed.  
  
Quatre sighed and turned to Hiiro. "You handle this, I got the last one."  
  
Hiiro didn't say anything. He just pulled out his gun and shot one bullet into the air. Immediatly, Duo and Wufei stoped. "Omae o koruso..." was all that they heard.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Twenty minutes, 15 bowls of cereal(AN: 15 each.), and six boxes(AN: 6 each) of cereal later, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Hiiro stared in amazment as Serenity an Duo started on their 16th bowl of cereal. "By Allah... how much can they eat?" Quatre asked in shock.  
  
Wufei snorted,"Knowing Maxwell, he can go on for another couple of minutes, but that onna..."  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Ten more minutes, 7 more bowls of cereal, and four more boxes of cereal later, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Hiiro, AND Duo stared with their jaws hitting the floor(In Duo's case) as they watch Serenity consume MORE cereal. "S..she eats more then I do!" Duo stuttered.  
  
"And this is just breakfast..." Quatre trailed off, making a mental note to tell his servants to fill up all 17 refridgerators.  
  
"This is one WIERD onna."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Five more minutes, four more bowls of cereal, and one and a half more boxes of cereal later, Serenity finally put down her spoon. She sighed contendly and said, "Mmm... Quat-chan, this cereal stuff sure is good." she looked up to see five people stare at her in shock. "What?"  
  
"It's the eighth wonder of the world." Duo spoke with amazment.  
  
"Onna, you're going to get fat." Wufei stated plainly.  
  
After hearing this, Serenity's eyes started to water. "You're...*sniff* so. *sniff* .... MEAN!" The floor started to get wet as the silver tears trickled down Serenity's face.  
  
"Wu-man! Now look what you did! Rena-chan, it's okay, Wu-ster didn't mean it." Duo scolded Wufei as he tried to calm Serenity down.  
  
"*sniff* Rooster?..*hic* I've heard about those. *hic* Aren't they those ugly animals *hic* that wake everyone up in the morning? *sniff* Why did you *sniff* *hic* call him that?" Serenity questioned, calming down a little.  
  
Hiiro and Trowa's mouths twitched a little and Quatre's face was turning red as he attempted not to laugh his head off. Duo was howling on the floor and Wufei's face was turning purple.  
  
"MAXWELL... HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, DON'T CALL ME WU-MAN OR WU-STER! AND YOU, ONNA, YOU BETTER NOT GET ANY IDEAS!"(AN: Do I really have to tell you who said this?)  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Quat-chan, I'm ready to go shopping!" Serenity chirped, totally ignoring Wufei. She started to walk towards the door when she stopped. She turned around and you could see this evil look take over her face.  
  
"Uh oh. That look doesn't seem good." Duo gulped.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, on second thought, why don't you all come to the mall with me? I'm sure you don't have anything better to do." Serenity said.  
  
"But...!"   
  
"Alright..."  
  
"Onna..."  
  
"Omae..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Na uh uh! I won't take no for an answer! You're all coming and that's final! Don't argue with me or you'll see the full extent of my powers." Serenity stated plainly.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Ten minutes later, Hiiro was stripped of his gun and was scowling,(AN: *Gasp!*) Wufei was mumbling about injustice, Duo pouted, Trowa was looking kinda pale, Quatre was driving the car, and Serenity was playing around with, what looked like a cell phone.  
  
"Oops." Serenity squeaked as she accidently pushed one of those instant dial buttons. Everyone turned to look at her as the phone started ringing.  
  
The phone rang twice before it was picked up. "Hello, Relina Peacecraft speaking, how may I help you?" The voice on the other side said.  
  
The reaction was immediate. Quatre slammed on the breaks and sent the car screeching down the road, Hiiro instantly went white, Wufei froze, Duo choked on his drink,(An: Earlier, he was drinking soda) and Trowa turned a little paler. Serenity just sat there, cling onto the arm rest for dear life.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
YATTA!!! I'm done!! So how do you like it? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Fei-chan: Onna! Get back here! I'm not done with you yet!  
Silver: EEEEEEEPPPPPPPP! HIIRO, HELLLLLLLLLPPP!!!  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*   
  
  



	6. Authors note

Hi ppls! It's me Silver Shadows! I'm going to be on vacation so there won't be any more chapters for awhile. Boo hoo. It's a pity 'cause I've got soo many ideas too. Just to tell you, just 'cause I'm gone doesn't mean you can't review. The poll for who Serenity should be with is still on. Make your decision soon 'cause I'm planning to have her relationship with whomever to begin soon. If you have already reviewed and can't any more, e-mail me at silvercosmos101@yahoo.com. Make the subject Poll. Arigato!! Ja! ~.^ 


	7. Chapter Five

Well, I hope you guyz like my fic so far. Also, hwoever reviews me first will get an advanced copy of the next chapter. It has to be a good review, mind you. NO FLAMES!! Thanks again to SILVER RAY and ETERNAL FLAME! ^.~ Idon'townSailorMoonorGundamWingsodon'tsue!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Time Portal  
By:Silver Shadows  
#Chapter5#  
  
"..." means talkingIMPORTANT!! THERE WILL BE A LOT OF THOUGHT  
'...' means thinking(talking in their minds) SPEAKING IN MY FIC SO NOTICE THE DIFFERENCE   
... means thinking BETWEEN '...' AND THESE "...". ^-^  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Last time*  
  
The reaction was immediate. Quatre slammed on the breaks and sent the car screeching down the road, Hiiro instantly went white, Wufei froze, Duo choked on his drink,(An: Earlier, he was drinking soda) and Trowa turned a little paler. Serenity just sat there, clinging onto the arm rest for dear life.   
()()()()()()()()()  
*This time*  
  
Hiiro had recovered from his shock and snatched the phone out of Serenity's hands. Offended by Hiiro's behavior, Serenity cried out,"HIIRO! You give that back, you hear me!?! Give that back!!!"  
  
On the other line of the phone, Relina's voice could be heard,"Hiiro? Hiiro are you there!?! HIIRO..." Her voice was cut off as Hiiro crushed the phone in his hand. Everyone chose to remain silent for the remainder of the ride.  
  
*At Relina's place*  
  
"Nion! What happened!?! Get Hiiro back online! I need to find out who that girl was! HURRY!!" Relina went into hystarics, then she started to sniffle," What *sniffle* i...if Hiiro *sob* is cheating *hic* on me *sob*?!? WAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
It took all of Noin's will power to keep a straight face. What if Hiiro is cheating on you!?! HA! Hiiro was never with you in the first place! Girl, you got to get a life! In case you haven't noticed, Hiiro hates your guts. "Princess Relina, I can't tell you exactly where that phone call came from, but I can tell you who's phone that was, and around what area the call was made." Noin turned towards the computer screen and began ot type rapidly on the keyboard. After a couple of beeps, two red words flashed on the screen: MATCH FOUND. "Hmm... it seems like that phone belonged to Quatre and that call was made in the mountains just east of the Sanc Kindom."  
  
Relina immediatly stopped her wailing and screeched, "FIND OUT WHERE THEY ARE!?!"  
  
Sally Po,(AN:That is her name right? *sweatdrop*) choose that exact moment to walk in. She jumped back and covered her ears as Relina's scream echoed throught the room.  
  
"I'm sorry Princess Relina, but we can't do that. However, I think the Gundam pilots are staying at Quatre's mansion that is in the mountain region. You might be able to find..." Noin trailed off as Relina raced from the room, breaking the world record for the fifty meter dash.  
  
Sally chuckled, "Do I even want to know what happened? Nevermind don't answer that question, I'm afraid I've got some bad news...some very bad news."  
  
*back to Serenity and the g-boyz*  
  
Quatre's car pulled up infront of the mall and he announced,"Well, Serenity-hime, here we are, the Sanq Mall."  
  
"Wow! I've never been to a mall before. Mother always said I didn't need to go the the mall since I can get everything coustom made." Serenity chirped, clearly siked about going to the mall.  
  
"INJUSTICE!!! It's bad enough that we have to go to the mall but a PINK ONE!?!?" Sure enough, the Sanq mall was painted a HOT pink color.  
  
Duo made a small whimpering noise and sqeaked out,"This is worse than tourture." for staring right back at Duo was an ENORMUS painting of Relina in a bathing suit. (AN: AAAHHHH! Kill me! *gag* *faint*)  
  
Hiiro immediadtly jumped out of the car and ran for the entrance of the mall. "Lets get this over with." he muttered. Under normal circumstances, when he had his gun, he would have put 15 million bullets through the picture.  
  
Quatre sighed at Hiiro's actions and announced to the rest of the passengers,"You guys go on ahead. I'll find a parking spot and meet you at the food court."  
  
"Let's see if they have The Hikory Joint! Their food is delicious." Duo enthuasticly said.  
  
"Baka, we're not here to eat." Wufei muttered.  
  
"I'd like the food. To tell you the truth, I'm pretty hungry myself." Serenity chirped, completly unaware of the -mini war- going on around her.  
  
Trowa said nothing, he silently hopped out of the car and turned around to help Serenity out. When Serenity stepped out of the car she timidly smiled up at Trowa and shyly said, "Thank you, Tro-chan." Trowa looked surprised and blushed lighty, but it was immediatly concealed behind the mask he always wore. Serenity sighed, how she wished some of these people could be more open. Her face suddenly brightened as she thought, Mabey I could help...yea! That's it! Smiling happily, she skipped into the mall, unaware of all the stares she got from most of the male population.   
  
Duo sulkily got out of the car and mumbled, "Those -chan- comments were supposed to be for me. First Quatre earns them and now Trowa. Who's next, Wufei?"  
  
Wufei didn't say anything, he just got out of the car and followed the retreating backs of his fellow comerades.   
  
Once inside the mall, the party of four set off on a scavenger hunt, their objective: find Hiiro Yui. It was Serenity who first spotted him, he was hiding inside a womens salon. "Ah ha! Found you! Did you think you could get away from me that easily? Well think again!" Serenity pulled a reluctent Hiiro from the salon and shouted, "Guys! I found him." In response to her call, three guys appeared from the most unusual places. Wufei appeared from a pet store with hampster shavings all over his clothes, Trowa from a jewerly store which had managed to make his wallet conciderably lighter, and Duo came out of the restrooms with toilet paper wound around his braid.   
  
Serenity struggled to restrain her laughter, the sight presented before her was too much for her to handel. She burst out laughing while Hiiro's mood lifted a little at the comidical sight. The three confused pilots looked at eachother. Duo and Wufei looked at one another before realizing that they were a mess. With two high-pitched screams, they ran into the bathroom to clean themselves up.  
  
Serenity sighed and turned to Trowa, "Tro-chan, could you go in the bathroom and tell Duo-chan and Wufei that Hiiro and I are going to the food court to meet Quatre?"  
  
".." Trowa nodded and headed towards the bathroom.   
  
Serenity then turned towards Hiiro and asked,"By, the way, where's the foodcourt?"  
  
Hiiro shrugged his shoulders, indicating that he didn't know.  
  
"Oh, that's just great!" Serenity sarcastically said,"How can you not know where the food court is?"  
  
"This is the first time I've been to a mall." Hiiro emotionlessly said as Serenity faintly blushed, knowing she made a mistake. So, for the next twenty minutes, both Hiiro and Serenity leaned against the bathroom wall, waiting for the other three pilots to come out.   
  
Finally, when the three pilots came out, Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Rena-chan, I thought you were going to the food court." Duo stated.  
  
"Uh...hehe... we,Hiiro and I, didn't know the way to the food court." Serenity sheepishly said.  
  
"Well onna, it seems we have a problem. None of us has ever been to a mall, save Quatre, and we don't know how to find the food court. Sooo... I guess we have to go back to the mansion!" Wufei smugly stated, clearly thinking that he had won.  
  
"Ohh no you don't! I came here to do some HEAVY shopping , and you came here for two reasons. One: for me to get all of you a whole new wardrobe. Two: to carry my shopping bags. Besides, I have a way to get to the food court!" At this, Serenity grinned evilly.  
  
"Uhh... Rena-chan, how are you going to get us," Duo made a sweeping guesture with his hands, "to the food court. It's not like we have a bloodhound trained to smell food....oops."  
  
"Oh, but Duo-chan, we do. You make a very good blood hound." Serenity chirped, certain that she was finally triumphant.  
  
"But.."  
"No buts"  
  
Five minutes later, Duo led the group of five to the food court. "Wow! I actually did it!?! I could go into buisness with this skill! (AN:*sweatdrop*)"  
  
"Duo-chan, you're the best!" Serenity happily cried, giving Duo a BIG hug.  
  
Duo gasped and managed to choke out, "Rena-chan...*gasp* I love the hug and all...*choke* but... could I get some air into my lungs?*choke*" Serenity blushed and immediadtly let go.  
  
"Hey guys, glad to see you made it!" Quatre said while walking over to the group of five.  
  
"Hey Quatre, old buddy, old pal, I'm pretty hungry." Duo slyly(?) said, looking at Quatre.  
  
"Me too!" Serenity piped up.  
  
"*sigh* Okay, here's $30. It's for..." Quatre was cut off as Duo made a mad grab for the money and rushed off, "DUO THAT WAS FOR YOU AND SERENITY-HIME TO SHARE!" Quatre loudly said, trying to get Duo to listen to him.  
  
"DUO-CHAN, you heard what Quat-chan said. You have to SHARE! GET BACK HERE!!!!!" Serenity chased after Duo who was laughing his brains out. Eventually, they both settled down and got some food. After they finished, Serenity dragged the reluctant boys after her to get them some new clothes.  
  
*At a high class clothes store*  
  
"WOW! This will look great on you Hiiro!" Serenity held up a silk, navy blue dress shirt, and some black dress pants. She shoved them in Hiiro's arms and pushed him into the dressing room. "Come on, put these on!"  
  
"Hn." Hiiro stubbornly stood still and made no move to put on the outfit Serenity had selected for him.  
  
"HIIRO! DO YOU WANT ME TO COME IN THERE AND DRESS YOU!?!" Serenity yelled from the other side of the fitting room door.   
  
Duo snickered and yelled, "Oh Hiiro! Do you need mummy to help you?"  
Serenity smacked Duo upside his head and yelled,"DUO-CHAN! That's not nice! Don't laugh at Hiiro, you're next!" At this, Duo immediatly shut up.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Hiiro finally stepped out of the dressing room. "Oh Hii-chan! You look positivly dashing! We've got to get you this!" Serenity threw her arms around Hiiro and hugged him tightly.   
  
Hiiro stiffened slightly before relaxing. Gently, he pried Serenity's fingers off of him. "Hn."  
  
One by one, the rest of the pilots went into the dressing room. Duo had a black, silk dress shirt with black jeans. Wufei had a pearl colored, silk dress shirt with a golden dragon on it and navy blue kaikis(Sp?). Quatre had a baby blue, silk dress shirt and brown kaikis. Trowa had a emerald green, silk dress shirt with black dress pants.  
  
~~~1 hour later~~~  
  
Serenity finally emerged from the mall, a happy smile on her face. The pilots followed her, each carrying a mountain of boxes and bags. They weren't that glum becaust half of the boxes were full of clothes for them and they had to admit (Silently of course^.~) that Serenity had a great sense of stlye and taste.  
  
The boxes were somehow stuffed into the trunk of Quatre's car and everyone climbed in, ready to go home. Halfway to the mansion, Serenity fell asleep. Somehow, by the time thye got to Quatre's mansion, she was leaning against Wufei, her head on her shoulders. (AN: Awww how sweet)  
When they finally pulled up on to Quatre's driveway, a horrible sight awaited them. "No..." Duo whispered.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bwahahahahaha! What did they see!?! What's going to happen!?!? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!^.^ 


End file.
